Blue Devil, White Angel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ever wonder why Sonic doesn’t wear any clothes? Pit wants to find out. Satoshi tells him but when the angel doesn't understand, it's time to move to step two. Fox/Sonic Satoshi/Pit


****

Blue Devil, White Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. Do I have to say anymore than that?!

Summary: Ever wonder why Sonic doesn't wear any close? Pit wants to find out. Satoshi tells him but when the angel doesn't understand, it's time to move to step two.

Pairing: FoxxSonic, SatoshixPit and slight FalconxSamusxSnake

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rating: T (for teen)

Warning: Yaoi (which is malexmale relationship. Don't like. Don't read.), swearing, and suggestive themes

Me: This story is a trade fic one-shot for Dreamcloud Flower-sama. She said she didn't mind the pairing, so I'm trying out FoxxSonic and moving away from IkexPit for this one story. I feel like I'm not doing that much compared to her. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Pit let out another sigh as he along with the rest of the Smashers watched a free for all time match between Marth, Sonic, Samus, and Fox. One question ran through his head over and over again as he watched the match.

__

Why does Sonic keeping tripped on his own feet? He's not that clumsy!

Ever since the match started Sonic either kept slipping on a banana peel or tripping on himself. He always did this with the bunny hood on too. The angel couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

The other Smashers seem to know what was going on though and it was leaving Fox wide open for an attack from either Marth or Samus. They were either snickering or shaking their head in disgust.

Satoshi, which was the real name of the Pokemon Trainer, couldn't hold in his laughter and proceeded to laugh out loud.

"Satoshi, what's so funny?" the angel asked innocently.

The Pokemon Trainer wanted to stop but couldn't. When Sonic slipped again, he was kneeling down laughing. Pit noticed that Wario and Captain Falcon were kneeling down from laughter too.

"I don't get it."

"You're too innocent Pit," Satoshi managed to say to the angel.

"Game!"

The Smashers looked at the screen to see who won.

"The winner is Samus!"

Samus the bounty hunter won the match with Marth in second, Sonic in third and Fox in last…with a score of negative ten.

The angel sweat dropped, "Can someone do that bad?!"

"You really don't get it do you?" the Pokemon Trainer asked.

"No."

The Pokemon Trainer shook his head.

Pit stared at him in confusion. He glanced back at the screen and then noticed that the racer Captain Falcon and the mercenary Snake were bickering about something that he couldn't make out. It had something to do with Samus' match though.

The four Smashers were teleported back into the room where all the Smashers were. Captain Falcon and Snake both congratulated Samus at the same time and asked her if she could spend time with them later. The bounty hunter flatly refused and walked out of the room with princess Peach and queen Zelda. Mario and Link chuckled at the two male Smashers as they both fell into a slump with Samus' quick rejection.

The blue haired swordsmen Ike went over to Marth. Pit couldn't hear the two talking but it seemed like they were both getting along in Pit's POV compared to Samus, Captain Falcon, and Snake.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf were already out of the room. Chances were that they were heading back to their room. Something told him that their would be another argument between Wolf and Falco or Fox.

Sonic ran over to the two and grinned, "Satoshi, did you see the expression on Fox's face when I slipped?"

"Yeah. It was great. You should have saw Wolf from in here. He was drooling like crazy."

Pit was definitely lost now, "What are you guys talking about?"

Satoshi sighed, "I guess we're going to have to talk about this in the hall."

* * *

After leading Pit and Sonic out of the room and into the hallways of Smash Brothers Mansion where all the Smashers both newcomers veterans, Pokemon, and assist trophies lived, Satoshi began to explain to Pit about what Sonic was doing on the battlefield that was so funny that he almost died from laughter.

The angel still didn't understand him, "How does Sonic slipping have to do with Fox screwing up?"

"You're so stupid…" Satoshi finally said realizing that his words weren't getting him, "I'll have to teach you later."

"Okay."

"You shouldn't say 'okay' so fast without knowing what he's talking about…" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Satoshi glared at the hedgehog, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually…I was going back to our room to try some new poses, but I want Fox to see it."

"He'll come to the room today. I'm sure of it," Satoshi ensured him.

"Well, I'm gone. See ya!"

Sonic zoomed off to the room that he, Satoshi, and Pit shared which was huge compared to everyone else's room unless you count the room where all the female Smashers sleep.

"Well now that our blue devil is gone, why don't we both go outside for time alone."

Pit smiled innocently, "I was thinking the same thing."

Satoshi looked at the angel and grinned evilly. Pit had no idea what was coming next.

* * *

Just as Pit predicted, Fox and Falco were in another fight with Wolf about the match.

"Seriously Fox, you let a hedgehog like that seduce you? You give Star Fox a bad name," Wolf started.

"Like you have no room to talk. I saw how you stared at him."

"You're both idiots. Why can't you guys can't you admit that you were both attracted to him?" Falco asked.

Wolf growled at the falcon. Falco just let out another sigh and proceeded to enter his room, "Fox, are you coming or not?"

Fox glanced at his friend and then at his rival before saying, "No thanks. I have something more important to do."

"And what is that?" Wolf asked angrily.

Fox said nothing as he headed in the direction of Sonic's room.

"I knew he was going to see him…" Falco said with a sigh.

* * *

Sonic frowned. Being in the room by himself was no fun. While Satoshi was probably going to make a move on Pit, he was stuck thinking that Fox would come to his room and give him a 'punishment'.

"It's not going to happen…" Sonic told himself.

The hedgehog was really bored. Looking at Satoshi's porn books and looking at the feminine poses would get boring eventually, but he had to admit that it worked in today's match.

_I wonder what would happen if I wore something over me. What would his reaction be?_

There was a sudden knock at the door. Not wanting to get up and answer the door he just told the person to come in.

"You know, if I was Wolf, you might have been molested as soon as the door opened," said the voice.

Sonic gave the Smasher a seductive grin, "But I knew that you were at the door _Foxy_."

Fox sighed, "There you go again with that nickname. It's just Fox."

"But I like the name I gave you."

"Never mind me. Have you ever thought of wearing clothes in battle just once?" Fox asked as he sat next to the hedgehog on his bed.

"Nah. Clothes aren't my thing. Only girls wear that."

Sonic continue to list all the reasons why he wouldn't wear clothes. Fox wasn't listening because he was staring at the hedgehog's ass. Because he wouldn't even bother to cover it with boxers, it was in plain sight and any of the animal Smashers would be disgusted…unless they were gay of course.

"And I don't want to a annoying girl like Amy…" Sonic finished up. He turned his head toward Fox and frowned, "Are you listening?"

Fox snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Do I have to repeat all the reasons why I don't wear anything?!"

"No. I still think you should wear a pair of pants at least."

Sonic frowned, "Why should I."

"Because someone might actually smack you in the ass…like this."

Fox took this chance to touch Sonic's ass. The hedgehog shriek. His cheeks became red as a tomato as he glared at the fox.

"You pervert!"

"Be happy if it's only me. If it was Wolf then it would be more than just a smack in the ass."

"You'll evil."

"At least I'm not a devil like you."

Sonic looked at him seductively, "What devil traits do I have?"

"One devil trait is that your able to seduce me during combat. You know how many times I got a nice view of your ass every time you tripped?"

"Idiot."

"You're going to pay me back now."

Sonic yawned, "I don't want to."

Fox grinned evilly, "You have no choice."

And with that said, Fox grabbed the hedgehog's grin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The hedgehog happily returned the kiss.

_Satoshi was actually right about Foxy coming into the room today. _Sonic thought to himself. He would have to thank him later. Right now, he just wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

Satoshi pulled Pit into the garden of the Smash Brothers mansion. While the garden wasn't as big as Peach's was, it was still beautiful to look at. The Smashers rarely come here but Olimar is the only one that comes to the garden everyday to tend to the flowers.

"So, why doesn't Sonic wear any clothes?" Pit asked again.

"To seduce the person that he likes," Satoshi answered.

"And whose that?"

"Weren't you paying attention the match?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know why Fox was in last place."

"Actually I-"

Satoshi let out another sigh. Pit was so innocent that he wouldn't understand. The Pokemon Trainer glanced at his surroundings. No one was around to catch him making a move on his angel.

"Satoshi…is there something going on between Fox and Sonic?" Pit asked.

"You're getting warmer."

"They seem like really good friends."

"Would a good friend look at his best friend's ass every time he tripped on his own?"

"Fox was what?"

"Forget them and let's talk about us?"

Pit was confused, "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about me?"

The angel was stunned at the sudden question. He quickly replied, "A really good friend that I want to be with forever."

"You're too dense."

"Huh?"

"It's not friend. It's lover."

"Love…r?"

Instead of explaining to the angel what love was, he would rather demonstrate it. He pushed the angel against the mansion, leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Pit was stunned at this sudden reaction. He didn't know whether to return the kiss or do nothing. Instincts kicked in and he decided to kiss the Pokemon Trainer back.

The kiss lasted for a while before the two broke apart.

"This is love," Satoshi said simply.

"I should have known," Pit said with a smile.

"You're too innocent to know this stuff."

With that said, Satoshi kissed the angel again and only this time, the kiss lasted longer. They were so into the kiss that they didn't notice Olimar in the garden tending the flowers and minding his own business.

"Kids these days," Olimar said to his Red Pikmin which nodded its head in agreement.

* * *

**Me: One-shot done with 2192 words.**

**Yohko: I still think you should do another one.**

**Me: I think I might do another one-shot just because I feel like this isn't enough for my side of the trade-fic. This was my first FoxxSonic and SatoshixPit so I wonder if they're in character. Oh…I hope I didn't fail Dreamcloud Flower-sama…**

**Yohko: I doubt it.**

**Me: Anyway please review and please tune into Fallen Angel. Ja ne! Oh! I want to do a quick Brawl guide for Saturday afternoon from 2:00 PM to 7:00 PM.**

**Yohko: She played for 5 hours straight with one bathroom break, but she noticed something about Fox when he is teamed up with Sonic.**

**Me: I realized that is similar to Ike in how he protects Pit. Fox does protect Sonic...but on giant stages, he tends to leave Sonic alone...unless we're fighting against Wolf because he goes all mortal combat on Wolf. It was funny watching Fox protect Sonic from the bid bad Wolf. I even posted a screenshot of Sonic petting Fox thanking him for protecting him from Wolf (who goes after Sonic every time. Like when Fox is in front of him sometimes, he just dashes over to Sonic and starts attacking.) Crazy stuff. Well...that's it for a FoxxSonic ramble.**


End file.
